Occupation: Matchmaker
by Lyhtning
Summary: Admist training under Tsunade, fun with the gang, matchmaking, and to top it all, new feelings erupting with a dark haired friend, Sakura learns firsthand what love is...even though it's her job! Whoever said a matchmaker has to know what love truly is?
1. Call me Sakura

**"Love Doctor"**

**by: Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Uhh…let me think…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm not very sure about this story…bleh. This was just a random thought of mine…and I made the first chapter! YAY! Everyone who reads this pathetically written chappy- I CONGRATULATE YOU FOR SURVIVING THE BOREDOM TEST! Yes…I don't have confidence in my story…well, ENJOY!

"Quotations"

'Inner thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks_ ))

Chapter 1: Call me Sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Miss...?"

"Oh! How rude of me! Lili Hoshizawa."

"So, Hoshizawa-san...you like this guy...?"

"Oikawa."

"Yes, Oikawa. You like him but can't approach him? Can you give me an example?"

"You see, if I approach him I become a mindless idiot! It's just so hard not to stare at his wonderful brown eyes, his neat black hair, his lips I want to kiss so much...well, you get the idea?"

Sweat drop. "Alright..."

"I just freeze up and I just can't say anything! Oh, it's so embarrassing!"

"Mmhmm. Please continue."

"That's just the beginning! Then he asks me if I'm alright, and if that isn't embarrassing enough, he volunteers to give me lessons on speaking up so I can 'get out of my shell.'"

"In a mocking way?"

"Oh no, he's meaning it in a sweet way. Helping me and all...you know."

"Ah. Alright, I'm going to sum it all up now. But before that, would you like some tea? Jasmine, Green, Decaf, Honey, Raspberry, Lemon? Or maybe some Iced tea?"

Laugh. "I'll take some Iced tea."

"Raspberry, Lemon, or Green Iced tea?"

"Raspberry."

"Here you go. And some Lemon Iced tea for me..."

"Arigatou."

"Your welcome. Now, where was I...? Oh yeah. Summing it all up: you like Oikawa. But everything you approach him nothing pops up in your head and you become a wooden doll. Now you don't know what to do and are embarrassed beyond belief?"

Groan. "Exactly it."

"My advice to you, Hoshizawa-san, pretend it's someone else."

"What?"

"Your problem is that you freeze up near him so the solution is to pretend it's someone else you're talking to- someone who you talk to easily. You have to show him you're not shy! When you get more used to talking to him, let a little bit show of his face. For example, if you switch him with..."

"Sirius? That's what everyone calls my mom."

"Alright, Sirius. If you switch his face with your mom's, you'll be more comfortable talking to him. Just don't forget it's Oikawa you're talking to, not your mom. After you're more comfortable talking to him, let more of his face show, like his mouth, nose, eyes, and then his whole face! That way you're training yourself to talk to him easier without stuttering or freezing up."

"I think I understand. So to make myself comfortable to talk to him, pretend it's not him."

"Exactly. It'll help you in so many ways."

"Arigatou gozaimasa, Haruno-san! I don't know what I would do without your help!"

"It's what I do, Hoshizawa-san. Keep me informed from time to time as well! I'd love to hear from my clients. And if you have any problems, please come back anytime."

"Thank you so much, I will!"

"Oh, and Hoshizawa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? How is it? I apologize for it being short and I know it's pathetically short so don't include that in your reviews! Questions, comments, complaints are all welcomed! The next chapter is due…VERY SOON! I don't even care if I don't get enough reviews – I probably won't get any at all because it's so short! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! It helps SO MUCH.

Sakura-chan


	2. Wake up!

**"Love Doctor"**

**by: Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Must you keep reminding me?

TA-DA! Here it is, the second chapter of "Love Doctor"! It's longer this time so I hope you guys are satisfied! The characters may seem OOC…but remember- TIME HAS PASSED! So of course they would act differently! ENJOY!

"Quotations"

'Inner thoughts'

(( _Flashbacks_ ))

Chapter 2: Wake up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PI. PI. PI. PI. PIPI. PIPI. PIPI. PIPI. PIPIPI! PIPIPI! PIPIPI! PIPIPI!"

The pink-haired jounin shifted in her sleep but that was all.

"PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!"

A groan escaped her pink lips.

"WAKE UP POPOCHI! WAKE UP POPOCHI! WAKE UP POPOCHI!"

Suddenly, she shot up, her hair in a tangled mess. It seemed like she was awake. But no, she picked up her pillow, fluffed it a bit, and then plopped back down.

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING!"

A neighbor on her street opened a window, his red face infuriated at being woken up. "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN ALARM!"

The words fell on deaf ears as she rolled on her back.

"WAKE UP POPOCHI! WAKE UP POPOCHI! WAKE UP POPOCHI!"

Again, nothing.

"OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING! OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING! OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING!"

18-year-old Haruno Sakura bolted awake. Her wide eyes searched the entire room while her hand that held a kunai whipped wildly. Having just awakened and not grasping her senses, the kunai fell clumsily from her hand, resulting in the blade cutting her wrist. A red line appeared and drops of blood began to stream out.

Her curses sounded into the early morning dew and woke up basically everyone on her block.

"ARGH! DAMMIT, WHY DID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT BAKA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Haruno-san. What have we learned about carrying kunais in our sleep?" The doctor scolded. After the morning's predicament, Sakura had to run to the Konoha Hospital after hastily changing clothes.

Sakura's unharmed hand touched the bandage-covered wrist. "Don't hold kunais in your sleep."

The doctor nodded approvingly. "Good." He shook his head in disbelief. "What on earth were you doing anyway?"

The pink-haired kunoichi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Uhhh…a friend's advice…"

The doctor quirked an eyebrow. "A friend's advice?"

"Sakura-chan!" A voice from the doorway interrupted.

The patient sitting on the bed turned to look at the spikey-haired blonde and restricted herself from punching him in the face. "Hi, Naruto…" Sakura spotted a dark purple-haired girl behind him.

"Hinata?"

The shy girl tilted her head so she wouldn't be blocked by Naruto. "H-hello, Haruno-san…"

Sakura frowned. "I told you to call me Sakura!"

The doctor chuckled. "I'll leave the three of you alone…" Gathering his clipboard and folder, he left the room to give privacy for the three friends.

Naruto rushed to her side as soon as the doctor left. "Sakura-chan! I heard you got hurt from Hinata!" Hinata's blush when he said her name went by unnoticed by Naruto but not by Sakura.

'A little romance blooming, eh?' Sakura thought evilly, the gears in her matchmaking-mind turning.

Naruto was far from the 10-year-old boy he used to be. Now age 19, he was extremely handsome (no one was surprised about this; he did look like Yondaime), his facial features more defined then that of his 10-year-old self. Even though he was well-built, he was skinny. No one knew how he grew to be a healthy 19-year-old jounin with the way he ate ramen all the time.

After the disaster of the first chuunin exam they took, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all trained to become better shinobis and excelled their skills greatly. After they took the chuunin exam for the second time, they graduated with the top scores to chuunin level.

It was after they became chuunin that Tsunade-sama accepted Sakura as her apprentice. Kakashi chose to teach Sasuke, and at the same time, steer him away from Orochimaru's grasp. Naruto was also to become Jiraiya's apprentice, much to everyone's surprise because the perverted hermit was known for sneaking into women's baths and probably didn't have time to teach a boy like him. Who knew that Jiraiya had taken a liking in the Kyuubi-sealed boy?

When the time came for the jounin exam, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all took the exam and passed with ease. The ceremony for the new jounins included congratulating one special team that had proved their excellence in knowledge, battle, and comradeship. It didn't take a genius to figure out which team that was. Gai-sensei, Kakashi's "rival," couldn't believe it when he heard it was the silver-haired jounin's team that was selected.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to test their skills by applying for anbu training.

The day of the anbu exam, however, did not go well for Naruto. He was bedridden because of a terrible cold. Protesting at first that he didn't care, Hinata, who became a close friend to the three, and Sakura coaxed him into taking the day off, thus failing to show for the anbu test. Sasuke passed and became an anbu at age 17, much to Naruto's dismay. After only a few months as anbu, Sasuke had already been promoted to anbu captain.

Sakura was brought out of her reverie when she heard her friend's worried voices.

"Sakura-chan? Hellooooo? Are you there?" Naruto tapped her head.

"Haruno- I mean Sakura?" Hinata's meek voice held a tint of worry. "Are you alright?"

Sakura blinked and looked at them. "Heh… Sorry, I was kind of reminiscing." She apologized. "Anyway, where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think he's on an anbu mission…feh. He couldn't tell me about it because it was 'top secret,' and strictly only for anbu captain's ears." He grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I bet he's only rubbing it in my face…"

Hinata nodded. "Sasuke is on his mission in Wave country. I think it's about a fight that's been going on…some revolution they were planning to start or something…"

"What!" Naruto wailed. "He told you and not me! Argh, that bastard…"

"What bastard?"

Sakura smiled. "Speak of the devil." Sasuke was standing in the doorway of the room; his anbu attire and wolf mask gone and his casual clothes replaced them which suggested he stopped by his house before coming here.

"You, bastard, that's who." Naruto smirked. "Back from your 'top secret' anbu mission already?"

The dark-haired boy glared at him. "For your information, dobe, I'm not allowed to tell people who might ruin the operation."

"I wouldn't ruin it!" Naruto protested. "_I'm_ becoming anbu too!" It was true. Within a month, the anbu exam would be held soon and Naruto would have another chance to become anbu.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hopefully another cold will prevent that from happening…" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing, baka."

"What did you call me!"

"Can you hear right?"

"Why you-"

"I heard you got hurt, Sakura." Sasuke cut in before Naruto could speak. "I came here as soon as I could."

Sakura smiled and waved her bandaged-hand. "Nothing, really. I just accidentally cut an artery in my wrist with a kunai." She showed her wrist. "The doctor said it'll be fine in a matter of days!" She said hastily when he was about to scold her.

The handsome man raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, you're not clumsy with kunais. How on earth did you do that?"

The pink-haired girl laughed. "I took the advice of a _very_ stupid friend." Sasuke automatically looked at Naruto, who in turn shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't think she would cut herself…I always carry a kunai in my sleep…"

Hinata shook her head. "Remember the time you accidentally _swallowed_ a kunai because you always held them in your mouth? Neji-niisan had to use his byakugan while Tsunade-sama performed a dangerous operation." She pointed out.

Naruto paled on remembrance. "Oh god…don't remind me of that…"

Sasuke smirked. "If it wasn't for your stupidity…"

"Bastard!"

Before Hinata could stop herself, she blurted out loud, "I was worried so much!" Hinata gasped, blushed tomato red, and covered her mouth with her hands.

Sakura grinned. 'How sweet! If I know Hinata, that was the closest thing to 'I like you!' She thought, while the usually silent ninja's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Uhh…N-Naruto…I can explain-" Hinata stammered, embarrassed.

"Aww! Thanks for worrying about me, Hinata!" Naruto said and hugged her. "But I'm the ninja who's going to become the next Hokage so no need to worry!" He grinned obnoxiously.

Hinata's temperature rose to over 100 degrees at the contact with the blonde-ninja. Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Naruto…he wouldn't know when a person was admitting their feelings if you painted it red and they were stripped naked! Sasuke bit his lip to keep from saying a comment that would surely get his ass on a pitcher by Sakura.

"Uhh…Hinata?" Naruto's voice asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga.

"I guess it's too late to say, 'Let's go eat ramen!' right?" Naruto asked, laughing nervously.

Hinata had fainted in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four friends, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, decided to go to Ichiraku ramen shop for lunch. It was mostly Naruto's decision, of course. During the walk there, Hinata woke up only to find herself in an uncomfortable predicament…on Naruto's back, to which Sakura insisted he should do. Fortunately, the shy Hyuuga didn't faint again.

The four walked into the stall and upon hearing their arrival, the ramen owner, Oukei, turned to them and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto!" Oukei grinned. "I knew you couldn't stay away from my ramen for long! Pay up 5000 yen, as promised."

Naruto pulled a sour face and took his green frog wallet out of his pocket. Taking 5000 yen out, he handed it to the victorious Oukei.

The ramen shop owner counted the money, then, satisfied it was the correct amount, called over Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku. "Ayame! Would you treat these fine ninjas your company?"

"Right here." Ayame stepped out of the back of the stall with a tray and a notepad in her hands. "What would it be, guys?"

"Vegetable ramen for me." Called Sakura, surprisingly before Naruto as the four of them took seats: Sasuke on the far end, then Sakura, then Naruto and Hinata taking the other end.

"Tofu ramen, please." Hinata's small voice called out from the end.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked thoughtful, propping his chin with his hand. "I'll have…miso ramen!"

"None for me." Sasuke's emotionless voice replied. Sakura glared at him.

"Are you going anorexic?" She demanded, her chopsticks already broken in the middle. "Eat something! You look like a walking stick!" She and Hinata giggled, the image of a Sasuke-stick in her mind already. Naruto scrunched his face as he imagined Sasuke as thin as a stick. Not a pretty sight.

Sasuke scowled like the 10-year-old kid he used to be. "Fine. I'll also have the vegetable ramen."

Ayame scribbled the orders on her notepad. "Your orders will be ready in a moment!" After disappearing into the back of the ramen shop, Sakura turned to Naruto.

"What bet?" She asked suspiciously, referring to the previous conversation with Oukei.

"Oh…heh." Naruto looked at the three with an embarrassed grin plastered on his face. "Yesterday Oukei-san made a bet with me, saying I couldn't last 2 days without his ramen…shouldn't have accepted." He admitted, still grinning.

Sasuke, snapping his chopsticks apart, rolled his eyes. "Of course you shouldn't. You know you can't last a _day_ without ramen."

Hinata clasped her hands together. "It's a miracle that you're even alive, with the way you're always eating ramen."

Sakura nudged him in the side with a sly look on her face. "So, what's your secret?" Naruto's clueless face caused her to sigh. "How are you so skinny and well-built all the time?" She noticed Hinata's ears perking up at 'well-built' and grinned in her mind. Sakura didn't notice Sasuke's questioning glance to her.

"I'm so jealous!" Sakura continued, her eyes flashing with admiration for Naruto. "I know a lot of girls who love strong and skinny guys…" The evil matchmaker cackled in her mind when Hinata's face became a noticeable red to all but Naruto, of course.

Naruto could only ponder. "Hmmm…some girls like me?"

"Aren't _you_ jealous, Hinata?" Sakura asked innocently, the perfect picture of a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Hinata's blush deepened. "Y-yes! S-S-Sakura…very jealous…"

"Why are you so interested?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, letting Hinata have a breather from Sakura.

"I'm not!" The pink-haired girl scowled inwardly. 'Why did you have to ruin it, Sasuke-kun!' Before she could continue, Ayame stepped out from the back of the store with two trays of ramen.

"Ramen's done!" She announced grandly, walking over to the four. "Let's see…Vegetable for Sakura and Uchiha-san, Tofu for Hinata, and miso ramen for Naruto!" She set the bowls to their respective owners. "Enjoy!" Ayame said before returning to the back.

"Thank you!" They chorused together.

"Itadakimasu!" The steam rising from the bowls made Naruto's mouth water. He could barely contain his delight as he dipped his chopsticks into the broth and lifted strands of noodles into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" The kitsune-boy approved aloud. The girls giggled at his childlike-behavior while Sasuke smirked.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said before digging in.

The sound of slurping prevailed as everyone's mouths were occupied in devouring the food.

Sasuke blinked in surprise after tasting.

"This _is_ good." He complimented, and took another mouthful of noodles. "Better than instant ramen."

Sakura licked the rim of her mouth with her tongue to remove the remnants of the soup. "Of course it is. It's homemade!" She lifted her chopstick-covered noodles to her mouth, blew on them to cool, and then inserted them.

Hinata tastes the soup and a small portion of the noodles and her eyes closed in concentration. "About…1/2 of a tofu cube, 1/8 teaspoon of bean paste, 2 cups of water, ¾ of wheat flour-made noodles, and assorted amounts of beef, palm oil, red pepper, and dried green onion." She opened her white orbs to meet the faces of her awed friends.

"Amazing!" Sakura said, awed at her little recital. "You know the ingredients of something after tasting it?"

"Wow, Hinata! I never knew you could do that!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes with a new admiration for his calm friend.

Sasuke nodded, understanding. "It becomes essential knowledge for figuring out if a food is poisoned, drugged, tampered with, or if the taste is off."

Hinata blushed. She only did it out of reflex but she managed to impress her friends, especially Naruto. 'Score!' She cheered in her mind.

"Neji-niisan taught me how to do that." She leaned close. "Don't tell him this, but he's a great cook." She whispered, her voice low. "Neji-niisan is embarrassed by it because he thinks cooking is a job for women."

Sakura was about to disagree when Naruto burst out laughing raucously. Sasuke grinned and a few peals of laughter escaped his lips. Sakura smiled and joined in as well.

"_Neji_? Cooking?" Naruto said between gasps of breath. A picture of Neji with a cooking apron on appeared in all of their minds. Instantly, a blushing Hinata hushed him.

"Shh! It's a secret! He told me not to tell anyone." She said, smiling. After the chuunin exam, Neji got over his grudge with Hinata and little by little, became closer to the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto was already drinking the hot soup of his ramen. After finishing every last drop, he placed the bowl on the table. "Another miso, please!"

Oukei's chuckles and Ayame's feet moving were heard in the back. The Ichiraku waitress was already heading toward them with another steaming hot bowl of miso ramen.

Naruto whistled, impressed. "Service sure has gotten faster!"

"Or maybe you've gotten more predictable?" Sakura offered between bites. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Feh. All I know is more ramen!" Naruto said before wolfing down another bowl.

Sasuke placed his chopsticks neatly on top of his ramen bowl after he finished. "So, Sakura. How's business going?"

Hinata and Naruto both looked at the girl, waiting for news of her just established business. Sakura finished drinking the soup and set the bowl down.

"It's good…great, actually." Sakura corrected with a smile. "I've had more clients then when I first started two days ago."

"Who knew that you had a natural talent for becoming a relationship-psychologist?" Hinata said with a shake of her head.

Naruto finished slurping and patted Sakura on the back. "I'm happy to hear that, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm glad that your business is going smoothly." Sasuke said, his voice without the coldness that usually accompanied it.

"Thanks." She smiled, suddenly glad to have them as friends. Sakura looked at the time on the wall of the ramen stand and gasped. It was 12:00. Her training with the Hokage started at 12:20.

"It's already 12:00!" Sakura leapt from her seat, startling her friends. "I have to meet up with Tsunade-sama if I don't want to miss my training!" The pink-haired jounin was already starting to leave.

"Wha-" Naruto looked at her confusingly. "Already?"

"Sakura needs to train, Naruto." Hinata explained. "We'll see you after your training, Sakura!"

The blonde grinned. "Alright! We'll see you guys later!"

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said, already up and following her. "I have to report to Tsunade-sama about the anbu mission." Sakura nodded to him and waved at her friends still seated.

They were long gone before Hinata noticed something.

"Hey…Naruto-kun…" Hinata began slowly. "Did Sakura and Sasuke pay?"

Silence. Then a realization hit the blonde ninja…

"THEY DIDN'T PAY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura walked silently on the road to Godaime's office. They had left Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku to leave them on their own time alone. Since Sakura was approved by Tsunade-sama to become her apprentice, she was required to train with her every morning.

"Sakura."

Said female blinked out of her thoughts. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced at her from his side. "What _actually_ happened in the morning?" He said, eyeing her bandaged hand.

Sakura laughed. "Now that I think about it, it's funny…" Sasuke threw her a questioning glance as if to say, 'What could be funny about hurting yourself?'

She cleared her throat. "Well, the new alarm clock I got from you the day before? It started ringing in the morning for about 30 minutes-"

"You didn't wake up until after 30 minutes?" Sasuke asked her incredulously. "I normally wake up after the first ring…"

Sakura grinned. "I'm a heavy-sleeper. So anyways, the alarm suddenly said, 'OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU!' and then I woke up."

"'Orochimaru?'" Sasuke asked sharply to which his companion nodded. "Damn pervert…I got the same alarm clock and it was from an anonymous person…"

"Then I cut myself with the kunai because I just woke up." She finished, embarrassed by her actions. "Remind me never to take Naruto's advice ever again."

"A shinobi should be alert at _all_ times." Sasuke stated teasingly. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke, the human ice cube, was _teasing_?

"Sorry, oh great one," Sakura said sarcastically but her lips were upturned into a smile. "But I just woke up."

Sasuke smirked. "Just be careful next time, or you'll end up killing yourself." He advised just as they came to a stop in front of the carved faces in the mountain. The Godaime's office was inside the house next to the mountain.

"I can't imagine Naruto's face in the mountain…" Sasuke muttered, more to himself than Sakura. She stared at faces in admiration. The faces weren't just anyone, after all; they were Konoha's past Hokages.

Walking up the stairs, they reached the room just out of the Hokage's office. Beside the door to her office were chairs for people who were waiting. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"12:17. Just made it." Sakura sat on one of the chairs and Sasuke knocked on the door before going inside.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Sasuke came out. By then, Sakura was inspecting a painting of Yondaime on the wall with interest. "Finished?" Sakura asked, tearing her eyes away from the portrait of the look-alike of Naruto.

The Uchiha nodded. "The mission went well and I was awarded with the rest of the day off. Tsunade-sama requests your presence now."

"See you in a while." Sakura bidded farewell and was about to go in when Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura." All of a sudden, his normally calm eyes became intense as she turned to look at him. His onyx gaze sent a shiver down her spine. It held her emerald ones and she couldn't pull away.

After a prolonged silence, he released his spell on her. "Just be careful when you're training, ok?" His genuine worry etched on his face.

Sakura smiled brightly. "I will." Proceeding to the door, she was about to close it when she looked at Sasuke. Sakura winked.

Sasuke blinked in surprise but he wouldn't get an explanation now. She already closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Put them in your reviews, I love to hear from my readers!

Author Responds!

**nhil:** Thank you for reviewing! (gives plushies) Here you go! I love plushies…As promised, this chapter came pretty soon, right?

**kasumi:** Yup! I have all the books of zodiac p.i.! So good…(smile) Oikawa's hot…(cough) Thank you for the review!

**Kiba3:** Sasuke-kun the lover boy…hmmm…OF COURSE! (grin) If you see my profile, it says what my fave pairings are! Sasu/Saku and Naru/Hina are my most favorite ones! Your English is great, actually…my Korean is really poor…heh.

**The Gandhara:** True, true. It is practically impossible to review a story with a single scene! I'm really sorry, so I made a really long chapter! Hope you enjoy it...it took me so long to write this up!

**els1321:** Thank you for your kind words! Wow. I feel better about my story already...(smile)

For all those who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! As the writer, it's my duty to keep readers happy! REVIEW and I'll reply!

Sakura-chan


	3. Tsunade investigates?

**"Love Doctor"**

**by Sakuranime**

Disclaimer: Honey, who says I need to own Naruto to write fanficts?

OH EM GEE! (OMG…lol) I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK **_ALREADY!_** I'm a failure as a writer…boohoo. If my _faithful _and _kind_ and _merciful_ and _forgiving_ (hint hint) readers give up on this story since it's so badly written, I understand! I totally do…I do…I do, really! To the people who are still reading this, I apologize!

Please **enjoy** and **review** because I pulled this crap out of my ass! (grins idiotically)

"Quotations"

'Inner thoughts'

(( Flashbacks ))

Chapter 3: Tsunade investigates?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade could hear the air swish as her student jabbed the air with punches and kicks. The first step of mastering strength is the build up as much stamina as your body will allow. The second step is to use that stamina and learn the many ways of using your strength. The third step is to practice, practice, practice. Sakura was currently in that portion of step.

The pink-haired deviant knew all of the jutsus that Tsunade herself wielded but to perfect them was a different story.

"Your punches must be quick and on-target, Sakura." Tsunade said after a while of silence.

Beads of sweat were evident on her overly-wide forehead and as Sakura nodded, they flew from her. She took a deep breath and retracted her fist. Then, she let out a yell and jumped into the air. She slammed her fist into the ground, her red Chinese-styled dress with flaps and large slits on both sides over green shorts spreading wide as she came to the ground.

The move caused the legendary sannin to grin. Where Sakura punched, was an enormous crater, about half the size of the entire Hokage compound.

When Sakura lifted her hand, a smile instantly took hold of her face upon seeing the destruction she, the fragile cherry blossom (or so people called her), had made.

"Excellent progress, Sakura." The Hokage commended when she finished cheering. "It's certainly bigger than when you first started."

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. She remembered her first training day with the older woman. Tsunade had told her to punch the ground, to which Sakura was taken aback. She had no strength whatsoever so when she tried, it produced no result besides her knuckles aching from the pursuit.

Tsunade nodded. "Now you must work on your legs, for what good is it if you have unequal power between your arms and your legs?" When Sakura didn't reply, she continued. "Try swinging your leg and kicking that tree over there." She pointed to the small and young tree to her left.

Sakura frowned but walked over to the tree. She inspected it and found indeed that it was a newly grown tree. She didn't like the idea of uprooting a tree but if it was for her training, she would plow through mountains.

Standing in front of the tree, she kicked it on the side but yelped in pain when a pain shot up her lower leg bone.

"Ow!"

Sakura bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that collected in her eyes and massaged her leg. "I haven't been working on my leg strength yet…" Sakura admitted to the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "I know. But now we will. Since you have muscles after that vigorous training I put you through," Sakura shuddered at the mention of the 1 month hell-training. "You should have strength in your leg muscles but they are dormant. This should be easier than punching." The blonde-haired woman walked over to a larger tree, her once folded hands draped beside her.

Tsunade took a stance and let out a yell. Her leg swung out and tore through the tree in half. Sakura gaped. She knew the Hokage had monstrous strength but never really witnessed it.

"The trick is to concentrate a considerable amount of your strength in your leg and swing a quick, clean, and accurate kick. Try it." Tsunade said and gestured to the first tree Sakura had a go with.

More determined and knowing what to do, Sakura walked confidently to the thin tree. She paused for a moment, directing her strength into her leg, and swung, this time a swishing sound as she did.

The trunk of the tree broke in two the moment Sakura kicked. Though her leg ached, the student cheered.

Tsunade smirked inwardly. Her second try and she had already succeeded. The Hokage was right in picking Sakura as her apprentice. "Good work, Sakura. Now move on to a larger tree and progress through them after successfully uprooting them."

Soon, the air was filled with Sakura's yells and the sound of tree's crashing to the ground. It was about 20 minutes later that Tsunade's voice broke the routine of yells and crashes.

"So, Sakura…" Tsunade started. "I heard you opened a business? One that doesn't require payment?"

'It seems everyone is taking notice.' Sakura thought with an imaginary sweat drop. "Yes, Tsunade-shishou. A relationship therapist, psychiatrist, or whatever you want to call it. Why would anyone need to pay for advice?" She said, proceeding to her fourth tree.

"Relationship therapist?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, like Naruto usually did and nodded.

Tsunade grinned. "Never knew you had it in you, Sakura. So how is it going?"

"Everything is going well," She paused to kick between words. "You know, customers with relationship dilemmas, feeling insecure, how to approach a girl or guy…"

Tsunade became silent as the fiery pink-head continued to decapitate trees. After a prolonged silence, the Godaime couldn't help herself.

"Sakura, do you like Uchiha?" She blurted, her Hokage-composure slipping. Sakura mis-kicked onto the ground; the force of the attack causing her to fall into the small crater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain black-haired handsome was walking on the road of Konoha through its many stands and shops. Business was booming and shopkeepers or standowners were yelling their prices and what they were selling, equaling into a mass of loud chaos at the Konoha marketplace.

Amidst all the shouting of orders and quarrels, however, was a single, quiet, almost silent, sneeze from Uchiha Sasuke. Without warning, the sneeze attacked.

"Achoo!" Sasuke scrunched his face in discontentment and muttered about the 'contaminated' air.

Instantly, almost all of the female population surrounded the Uchiha prodigy, holding a tissue in their hand.

"Do you need a tissue, Sasuke-kooooooooooooon?" Some cooed while some shrieked in their high-pitched voices but they all extended the honorific attachment. Sasuke winced and growled in annoyance.

"Get away from before I count to three and I'll let you all live." He growled, surprisingly not yet suffocated at the over-use of perfume.

"One…" Girls shrieked as they tried to scramble away from him.

"Two…" Women sighed dreamily as they went about their business. 'Sasuke-kooooooooooooon's' voice was sexy to hear…even if he was threatening them.

"Three." Sasuke said the last number and by that time, the fan-girls had busied themselves with their usual work.

"Hn." The anbu captain brooded and strode on his way.

'Someone must be talking about me…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-what?" Sakura asked, flustered at the sudden question from her normally No Prodding Into Other People's Love Life teacher.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at her student's sudden change of behavior. "I asked if you liked Uchiha."

"Wha-?" Sakura stammered, her face turning red. "O-of c-c-course not! We're j-just friends!" 'God, I'm sounding like Hinata!' She thought embarrassingly.

"Oh come on," Tsunade said, unintentionally acting like a young girl talking about a guy her friend liked. "I know the way he acts around you. He's…"

"Distant?" Sakura supplied, hoping to steer away from answering the first question.

"No," The sannin said. "Different. He acts differently with you than other girls."

Sakura scoffed. "That's just because we're good friends. He doesn't spend much time with girls."

"Is that denial I'm hearing?"

"No!" Sakura said in a burst of shrieking, how unlike her. "I just don't think you're right, Tsunade-sama." She added the honorific at the end as a sign to 'drop it'.

"Uh huh…" Tsunade said, not believing the kunoichi at all but decided not to pursue the topic. "Alright, let's continue your training Sakura."

Sakura sighed thankfully and resumed her kicking on the poor trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here it is, Kinomoto-san." Sakura beckoned for the young girl around age 14 with auburn hair and emerald eyes identical to hers to walk into her house and take a seat on the couch.

After her training with Tsunade, the pink-haired girl received a call from random person, requesting her assistance in the world's ultimate mystery: love. Of course, Sakura accepted for whom would she be if she didn't lend a helping hand? It was her job, after all.

Sakura noticed her clients' bewildered expression as she took in her surroundings. "Sorry for the mess. You probably thought it was an office or something, right?" The girl nodded, embarrassed at her rude gesture.

"I'm sorry for being rude!" Kinomoto apologized. "I just expected...something different…I mean; I've heard you were pretty famous for just starting from my friend, Tomoyo."

Sakura looked surprised. She didn't think her business would become well-known in just a couple of days! Give it a month or two, probably, but days? She never dreamed of hoping for such a thing!

"Me? Famous? No!" Sakura said modestly. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" They both took a place on the plump couch.

"Now, what seems to be a problem with a guy?" Sakura began, taking a notepad and a pen from a table near the couch.

Kinomoto blushed as she thought about a chestnut-haired boy with brown, serious eyes. "There's a guy…Syoaran-kun…and I want him to notice me."

Sakura scribbled furiously on her notepad, lord knows how much she could write out of that single sentence. "Are you sure he doesn't already notice you? Can you explain how well you and he know each other?"

"We're friends- _really_ close friends, actually…" Her guest began, earning a questioning glance from Sakura. "It's just that he doesn't really talk much…I've known him since I was 5. Back then, of course, I didn't know much about liking anyone past friends…but now I think…" Kinomoto stopped, wondering if she should reveal her deepest secret to a person she just met.

Sakura, seeing her conflict, understood. "It's alright if you don't want to tell a complete stranger like me, Kinomoto-san."

"I think I love him." The auburn-headed girl blurted, her faced burning tomato.

Her host smiled. To be so young but already experiencing the power of love! 'Too bad I'm still waiting…' Sakura thought before she could stop herself. She shook her head and banished the thoughts immediately. 'It's not about you right now, Sakura! It's about Kinomoto-san!'

"That's wonderful, Kinomoto-san!" Sakura congratulated. "But I still don't see the problem. If you were close friends, he knows you're there. Aren't exaggerating a bit…?"

The girl nodded her thanks. "I guess I am exaggerating…it's just that I don't think he feels the same way to me…"

"Oh…what makes you think that?"

"He's not that much of a talker so he always seems distant." She stated her sadness in the words.

'I can relate to you there…' Sakura thought wryly, thinking about a certain black-haired boy she knew. Realizing what she said, she mentally smacked herself. 'Focus, Sakura!'

"Are you sure? You could be feeling insecure of yourself. You need to grab his attention and show him the goodness in you! Who knows? Maybe he'll return your feelings!" Sakura said encouragingly.

The girl sighed. "It's not as easy as you think…"

"True, true…let's try a different approach? How about getting his attention? Do you know some ways you could relate to him and see what he likes? If you just explore his world, you can find a way to be with each other more, while finding out his true feelings for you." Sakura said.

She looked thoughtful. "Well…he's always talking about this one game…what was it called again? Oh yeah! _Cardcaptors_!" (Sound familiar? To those CCS fans…)

'Alright!' Sakura cheered in her mind. There's a start! "Have you ever played the game before?"

Kinomoto shook her head, her auburn locks shaking back and forth. "No…I always thought games were boring…"

"Maybe you could give it a try? Why not try it, hell, you'll be spending more time with Syaoran-kun and you don't even need to like _Cardcaptors_!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, causing the girl beside her to jump. "Oh! Sorry for the language…" She said embarrassingly after realizing what she said.

"It's ok!" Kinomoto replied. "I haven't thought of that."

"Alright. Try out the game, you know, making conversations and all, then try to understand more about Syaoran-kun. If things get bad, you're welcome to come back anytime!" Sakura concluded, still irked by her sudden outburst. The pink-haired girl led the younger one to the door.

Stepping outside, Kinomoto turned and gave a grateful smile to her. "Thank you so much, Sakura-san!" She bowed, walking away from her house. Before turning a corner, she turned and waved before departing.

"Bye, Kinomoto-san!" Sakura waved in response and went back inside her humble abode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her guest left, Sakura, after slipping on a banana peel, crashing into a cupboard, stabbing her hand with a pencil on the floor, falling onto her couch, which had the remote controller on it, which turned on the TV in max volume, which killed her ears, then made her trip _again_ on _another_ banana peel, then falling onto the floor on her back, decided she needed to clean up the place. (GASP! I need a breather…)

Using the almighty power of home-appliances, she scrubbed, vacuumed, scraped, and cleaned until her small house was spick-and-span. Sure, it took over an hour, but it was worth it.

Sakura stretched her aching back, still wearing her cleaning apron and admired her work. The whole place looked like it had been redecorated!

'Shows how much junk was around…' Sakura thought dryly.

She was about to reward her hard work by getting some ice cream but an annoying ringing sound prevented her from doing so. Walking without worry of falling over, Sakura picked up the phone on the kitchen table.

"This is the Haruno residence, who is it?" Sakura asked business-like and inwardly smiled childishly. 'I've always wanted to say that!'

"H-hello? Sakura?" Sakura recognized at once who it was.

"Hinata!" She greeted, adjusting the phone on her other shoulder as she put her apron away. "What's up?"

"Naruto-kun and I are g-going on a mission tomorrow." Hinata's meek voice spoke over the phone. "Tsunade-sama s-said we could b-bring one more jounin so we w-want you to c-come."

"Tomorrow…" Sakura thought. "Well, I haven't been on a mission in a long while. What's the mission about?"

"Tsunade-sama will explain t-tomorrow."

"Oh. Do you know what Sasuke-kun will be doing?" Sakura asked, not realizing that deep inside, she wished he would come as well.

"N-Naruto-kun said he's on another anbu m-mission tomorrow." Hinata said.

Sakura became disappointed but shook it off. "Alright, I'll go on the mission too."

Though Sakura could not see it, Hinata smiled. "Great! Meet us at the Hokage's office in the morning. B-bye!"

"See you later." Sakura hung up the phone and proceeded to the fridge. She pulled out strawberry-flavored ice cream and crowed in delight.

"Mmmmmm…my favorite…!" Grabbing a spoon, she plopped on the couch, scooped a large amount and ate it.

'What to bring for the mission…?' She thought while sinking her spoon for another scoop. 'I'll have to pack kunais and shurikens, extra spare of clothes in case I get wet, scrolls…'

On and on the list went, until she was soon fast asleep, a smile adorning her pretty face, dreaming about a mysterious guy with sharp onyx eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH EM GEE! That sucked…Gomen nasai! I know, I'm a horrible writer, but you can't completely blame me! (glances at readers with pitchforks, torches, bazookas, rocket launchers, knifes, guns, shotguns, and other sorts of dangerous objects) Heh heh heh…(grin) Gomen, I promise I'll get better!

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Put them in your reviews, I love to hear from my readers!

Author Responds!

**Saku-iimoto:** GASP! YOU CALLED MY STORY CUTE! (bows) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**nhil:** I hope I update soon too! Keyword: _hope_…(sweat drop)

**light angel:** WAAAHHH! Thank you for your review! It's inspiring…!

**freakenout:** LoL! I love your penname! Thank you for loving it…BADA BA BA BAAAA! I'M LOVIN' IT! (mc donald's!)

**lunarangel:** Wow! You wrote a lot… (tear) Thank you for taking your time and reading this story!

**zenas:** WAHT! YOU LOSER! I shouldn't invite you to my b-day parTAY! Just kiddin! Thankies!

For those of you not mentioned here, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how much reviewing means! REVIEW ONEGAI!

Sakura-chan


End file.
